Angel Valentine
Early Years Angel Valentine was born April 12, 2072. She is one of triplets her sisters being Aubrey and Abby. She has a feeling her mother and father liked the letter A because her mothers name is Addison and her fathers name is Avery. When they were smaller they were allowed to get a dog and then called it Rufus. Angel grew up in Devon where she would spend loads of time with her sisters but she formed a special bond with Aubrey as she loved hanging out with her... she was also more of a mummy's girl, she loved being girly and playing dress up. Angel attended Bradley Barton Primary School, in Newton Abbot... she made loads of friends in Primary School because she was on the Football team, she even played for the Newton Abbot under 10 girls team, scoring 35 goals in 30 appearances in her last year playing for them. In total she played on the team 2 years scoring 60 goals in just 54 appearances and was asked if she wanted to move up into the under 13 team but faith had something else in store for her. Finding out she's a witch Angel was trying to decide which Secondary School she wanted to attend, when something strange happened this person showed up at their house and told them about the fact that they had magical powers and that they were special... at first she thought it was a joke and one of her friends had played on her and she would be joining the under 13 soccer team but then in sunk in that it was indeed real and that she had to choose between staying with her friends and trying something new... once her sisters had both decided that they wanted to enter Hogwarts she decided that she would as well because otherwise she would regret it. Angel then told her friends that she wouldn't be continuing with the soccer team and that she wouldn't be going to Secondary School with them... when they asked her why and she couldn't say they fell out with her and she spent the next few weeks sad. The triplets were supposed to wait for their parents to take them into Diagon Alley but Abby got bored waiting and so Angel went on her own... she then met this girl called Lux who started to tell her more about the magical community, she made sure that she got all her equipment and then she spend some time exploring making a few friends along the way. She then went home and decided that she wanted to learn more about the different lessons she would take so she read the books so that she was ready when term started. First Year The train ride to Hogwarts was okay... she decided that she would just spend time with her sisters because it was the easiest thing to do, she was really scared about everything and was starting to think maybe someone had made a mistake and she would get there and then be sent all the way back home. She then had to get in a boat and she took the traditional ride that first years took, she wondered if it was a lake or if it was in fact something bigger like a river or sea because it looked so huge and it went for miles and most lakes she knew were really small. Once at Hogwarts she watched as her sister Abby got voted into Ravenclaw... which apparently was the house for smart people... when it was her turn she hoped she would be in the same house as her sisters but she got voted into Gryffindor, she then was delighted when Aubrey was voted into the same house. When Angel sat down at Gryffindor House Table, this was were she met Adi and her friend Benjamin Finnegan Atreyu welcome her into Hogwarts... she had met him before at the station. She had no idea why but she was finding him really attractive and even though she though all boys were gross she decided that this one was worth hanging around. The first few weeks at Hogwarts was such a lonely time... her sister was busy and she was homesick... she went crying to her head of house Professor Bentley, who like her loved gardening and who said that when she left school they could go exploring, she totally wanted to do that one day and thought that would be cool she cheered up a bit until... She and Benny had been hanging out and Adi got a bit jealous and it resulted in an argument at the Whomping Willow, Angel ran off crying after Adi was really rude to her and she went and hide somewhere until this nice Librarian found her and talk to her and made her see that things weren't so bad. Angel and her sister Aubrey (or as I will call her now AJ like everyone else does) got caught on the fifth floor by peeves her sister having been practicing spells, she was shocked when a Professor came and was confused by them looking a like most of the professor the first few weeks couldn't tell them apart and made mistakes with their name. Angel was glad when they both got out of the situation without anything bad happening, she was also glad when she made a few new friends and Professor Bentley came to see the plant in her dorm... she loved her lessons they were always interesting and exciting and she heard of this thing called the golden lion award which was given out for the top 5 students of Gryffindor and she decided that she wanted to try and get on the leaderboard. Angel spend most of the term attending lessons and getting to know different people, she also got to meet her best friend Leah who she had a falling out with over a duel at the end of the term which upset her loads. Angel and her sister AJ both ended up on the leaderboard, her sister beat her to third place at the last minute, she ended up just a few points behind her in fourth place... Angel was just delighted that she had made the top student board for Gryffindor in her first year and she was also one of the top History of Magic Students. She had made a few great friends, but none more important than Benjamin Finnegan Atreyu who she was starting to develop a crush on and call cutie-pie Angel was sad though right at the end of term when she found out that her HoH Professor Bentley wouldn't be returning at the start of her second term, she felt a bit betrayed because she had been hoping to spend all seven years with Bentley as HoH but she knew that Professor Bentley wouldn't have left if she didn't have too. Second Year Angel second year started badly with her losing 10 points for pulling Abby's hair after she had slapped her... she then went to Professor Flamsteed and asked for a transfer from Gryffindor because she thought that she didn't belong in the house... Angel spoke to the Professor and he told her to stop being silly. Angel was glad when she could spend time with AJ, Adi and Benny because they were all amazing and especially spending time with AJ was interesting though they did get into an argument after Angel told AJ that she was beginning to go soft on her because her sister was more concerned about points that having fun like she used to be. Angel made up with a sister a few days later and she was totally happy about that, she also spent a lot of time with Benny and they both realized that they were more than just friends and halfway through the year he became her boyfriend. Angel like her first year went to lessons and enjoyed them. She especially enjoyed the last muggle study lesson which was on football. She ended the term being one of the top Divination Students and also coming 4th on the top Gryffindor list for the second year in a row with 644 points. Third Year In her third year, Angel came 2nd on the top Gryffindor list with 604 points though once again she couldn't beat Benny who came ahead of her. Angel this year also made a few new great friends and made up with her best friend Leah who she had fallen out with in the previous summer after a few choice words were said. Important People in Her Life Her Mum: Her Dad: Her Sisters: Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2090 Category:Muggleborn Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Category:Alumni